highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Beetlepaw
❝ "No clue. I do get sad about it sometimes but, I'm good without em! I'm a big boy." ❞ — (Then)Weevilkit talking to Robintalon about his missing parents. |rank=Apprentice |mentor=Rabbitleap |mentoring=N/A |parents= *Biological parents unknown *Robintalon (adp. father) *Tinylark (adp. mother) |sibling/s= *Snipekit (unborn, adp. brother) *Aukletkit (unborn, adp. sister) *Ploverkit (unborn, adp. brother) |mate/s=N/A |kit/s=N/A }} Beetlepaw is an off-white tom with dark, creamy brown spots and lighter stripes assorted all along his body with golden eyes. The dominant features on him are his small paws and tiny nose. He is a bright, versatile but compulsive tom-cat of SkyClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Egyptian Mau x Siamese x American Bobtail x Moggy Description: Write in more detail about what the cat looks like here. Add as much or as little description as you want here! Palette: : = Base (#FFFEF1) : = Spots (#8E7067) : = Stripes (#A58B7F) : = Eyes (#E1BD34) : = Skin 1 (#D2B1A1) : = Skin 2 (#B89280) : = Nose (#D2A1A5) : = Pawpads (#D2B1A1) Voice: Beetlepaw's voice is orotund and fruity, seeming to wiggle right in between the two. Scent: Beetlepaw smells like almonds and dirt. Gait: Beetlepaw walks in a hurried manner, almost like he's always running. His little paws just can't keep up. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Optimistic -' Description of trait * '''+ Bright -''' Description of trait * '''± Joker -''' Description of trait * '''± Versatile -''' Description of trait * '''− Absent-minded -''' Description of trait * '''− Compulsive -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Bugs **Beetlepaw consider bugs his best friends! Like brothers and sisters, too. He likes to make them talk, and will even gift some cats he likes bugs. 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kittypet Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *What? Hmm? Aaa? 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Bella, Robintalon Age Range: 0-6 moons *Weevilkit appears in camp one day is found in SkyClan territory! *Weevilkit grows close to Bella. *Weevilkit finds a friend! A stonefly named Bit. *Weevilkit screams when he finds out that Tytokit killed a bug. *The Gang arrive at SkyClan **Weevilkit calls Rosemary a worm, and is very sorry. **He meets Nessie and likes her! *Weevilkit meets Robintalon—and immediately adopts him. **Weevilkit loves his new parents! *Weevil chips his tooth on a rock. **Robintalon is very alarmed. Weevilkit doesnt' care. *Weevilkit makes a necklace for Boulderbreeze! He is very proud! *Robintalon brings Weevil a rock from the peak. *Weevil is hyped for becoming an apprentice. 'Apprenticeship' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Robintalon, Tinylark, Rabbitleap, Honeypaw Age Range: 6-now moons *Weevilkit becomes Weevilpaw! He is apprenticed alongside Honeypaw, to Rabbitleap. *Weevilpaw and Rabbitleap explore the territory! *Robintalon and Tinyleap's kits are born. Weevilpaw is so excited! *Weevilpaw and Honeypaw become friends. **They travel into the territory to make BugClan! **Weevilpaw begins to want to change his name. *Weevilpaw meets a ShadowClan apprentice, Walnutpaw, on his first border patrol. **They share a love of bugs! *Weevilpaw decides to change his name to Beetlepaw. *Beetlepaw doubles up on his collecting. *Beetlepaw travels with Noonstar and Robintalon to WindClan with a gift. **Beetlepaw isn't sure why but is cool with it. *Beetlepaw and Honeypaw haven't talked in a while. *Beetlepaw wanders into the territory and finds the twolegpace. **Marking beginning of Angst 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion goes like this" :Acting or thinking opinion goes like this |-|SkyClan= :SkyClan/Home/Dot Rating(s)/100% ::"I love everybody here and I want to see everybody smile!" :Beetlepaw wiggles happily. :Bella/Queen/Friend Mom/Dot Rating(s)/100% ::"She's great! I can't wait for her kits to be apprentices too!" :Beetlepaw hops up and down. :Robintalon/Warrior/Adoptive Father/Dot Rating(s)/100% ::"I love hanging out with him and he's really really great to me!" :Beetlepaw grins, jumping up and squealing. :Tinylark/Warrior/Adoptive Mother/Dot Rating(s)/100% ::"I love her so much! Robin too! They're both great!" :Beetlepaw purrs. :Noonstar/Leader/Admirable Figure/Dot Rating(s)/100% ::"She's pretty cool! I wanna get to know her more!" :Beetlepaw tail curls. :Rabbitleap/Mentor/Admirable Figure/Dot Rating(s)/100% ::"He's really cool! I'm happy to have him as my mentor!" :Beetlepaw trills. :Honeypaw/Apprentice/Friend/Dot Rating(s)/100% ::"She's so nice! I love hanging out with her, but we haven't hung out in a while." :Beetlepaw purrs, his tail curling as he looks to his paws. |-|ThunderClan= :ThunderClan/??/Dot Rating(s)/0% ::"Who?" :Beetlepaw blinks. |-|WindClan= :WindClan/??/Dot Rating(s)/0% ::"Who?" :Beetlepaw blinks. |-|ShadowClan= :ShadowClan/??/Dot Rating(s)/0% ::"Miss Noon doesn't seem to like them very much, but Walnutpaw was nice! I bet they're all nice!" :Beetlepaw chirps. |-|RiverClan= :RiverClan/??/Dot Rating(s)/0% ::"Who?" :Beetlepaw blinks. |-|Outside the Clans= :mom here/Kittypet/Mother/Dot Rating(s)/60% ::"Mm.." :Beetlepaw whimpers, looking at the ground. :dad here/Kittypet/Mother/Dot Rating(s)/60% ::"Mm.." :Beetlepaw whimpers, looking at the ground. 'Trivia' *Voice Claim: Robin Skinner *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ "I can't wait for it to not be leaf bare so I can see a butterfly! Or a mantis... A bee... an inch worm! Ooh! I can't wait." ❞ — Beetlepaw on his first expedition into the territory ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Weevilkit_cats_by_illigur-d7t090b.png|Base by: Illigur on DeviantArt Buggy_boy!!!.png|Base by: Griwi on DeviantArt Weevilkit_halfbody_uwu_uwu_uwu.png|By: me. weevilkit smile gif!.gif|By: me. Bug_man_weevil.png| Base by: BentSpoons on DeviantArt Weevilkit_cat_and_kitten_base_by_rascal4488_d5ou4d3.png|Base by: rascal4488 on DeviantArt __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:PawsOfWater Category:SkyClan Category:Kit